Yoshi
Yoshi is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.2. Attacks Basic moveset: *Headbutt: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 5 damage. *Pirouette: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. *Jump Kick: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. *Spin: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. *Punch: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. Specials: * Egg Lay: By pressing the second button, this attack does 3 damage and traps opponent inside an egg for 3 seconds. * Yoshi Bomb: By pressing down and the second button, this attack does 3-6 damage. * Egg Toss: By pressing up and the second button, this attack does 3 damage. Showdown Attack: * Egg Storm: Fires a bunch of eggs from the left side of the screen to the right, this deals 3 damage per egg. Skin Swaps Yoshi has 4 different skin swaps in the game : Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, and Black Yoshi. Yoshi character.png|Normal Yoshi Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 7.45.15 PM.png|Red Yoshi Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 7.45.22 PM.png|Blue Yoshi Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 7.45.28 PM.png|Brown Yoshi BlackYoshi.png|Black Yoshi AttributesCategory:Characters .]] Yoshi is ranked 4th in the tier list in the A tier. Yoshi is a really strong character, especially for his size. All of his moves (except his jump kick) deal at least 3 damage. He also has the highest jump in the game. It is literally an entire escape move, which makes Yoshi an amazing character for escaping. However, this can hinder Yoshi if he's hit in the air, because Yoshi players will have to constantly be jumping. With the use of air dodging, Yoshi is now the most unpredictable character (tied with Waluigi). Yoshi is very intimidating because of what skilled players can do with him. He also has one of the best jabs in the game, as it has decent range and great damage. His Egg Toss can also used to play a good keep-away game, despite their lack of control. Despite all these pros, Yoshi is actually relatively slow, even for his size of a character. His Egg Toss does have some mediocre speed as well. It also may be hard for players to get used to being good with Yoshi as Yoshi players have to rely on jumping and keeping a good air game quite a lot. Overall, Yoshi has pros, but being a pretty hard character to use places him just away from the S tier. Trivia *Yoshi is the lightest of the Middleweight characters. *Yoshi is one of the generic characters, the others being Toad, Koopa, and ShyGuy. * Yoshi has the second highest tier jump from the Smash series to MKS. Yoshi And Koopa.png|Yoshi versing Koopa Bandicam 2014-10-02 19-32-34-344.jpg|Yoshi's Showdown Attack: Egg Storm Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 7.34.21 AM.png|Yoshi's newcomer picture Wart beats Yoshi.png|Yoshi losing to Wart Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.2 Category:Middleweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier A Characters Category:High Tier